


Pas de deux

by xladysaya



Series: Myo's Ballet AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, krtsk is thirsty as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: This kind of dance is as much as they can do, but it's starting to become Tsukishima's favorite.





	Pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this fic is once again not part of the specter steps verse, but rather my friend [Myo's](https://twitter.com/beansproutlets) beautiful au from twitter! It's a sequel to Watch This and also not lmao, I love just writing various snapshots from this verse, whether krtsk is established or not, so in this case I really wanted some smut LOL I hope you all enjoy, and please check out the beautiful art Myo did for this fic!
> 
> Thanks so much [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162479130@N02/46793251184/in/dateposted/)

It becomes a pattern.

Well, the violent, ear-bleeding sound doesn’t, but the watching does.

Kuroo watches him dance. Tsukishima doesn’t always look to confirm it, but he can feel it; the gaze seeps into his skin, down his legs, like Kuroo is really there holding his hips and letting Tsukishima lead.

It’s a dumb, faraway fantasy. Kuroo’s not a dancer, he can't move with the grace Tsukishima has cultivated for years, but the blond doesn’t care.

They're so many feet apart, and his heart doesn't care.

Akaashi’s eyes twinkle at him humorously as he leaves the room, and Tsukishima doesn’t  _care_. No matter what people assume, no matter how much they get right. Every little yearning, suggestive thing coursing through Tsukishima's veins is his alone to experience.

He wonders how much he  _really_  doesn’t care about a lot of things, apart from Kuroo. This is the first time he's felt a burning in his muscles that wasn't from dance.

It's why he's still here, hyper aware of Kuroo alone among the rows of chairs. Tsukishima wonders if he's also as obvious as he feels.

Tsukishima still claims he “likes” to get extra practice.

He likes the way Kuroo takes too long to pack up, and how no one seems to notice as they file out of the clean, echoing studio.

Tsukishima notices. Even when he has his eyes closed the sounds reach him, hooked on his ears.

The tension level shouldn't be this high anymore; they're newly dating, but still dating. They've exchanged...many things, longing looks and kisses, secrets.

Yet every time they're back in this studio it's like day one again, like they've been looking at each other for weeks without the courage to say anything; shy, nervous. Kuroo's gaze steadily gets more indecent in its admiring, like he's being kept from something he can't have. Ridiculous.

Kuroo should know that at this point, Tsukishima is more than willing to give everything.

So he keeps dancing, and Kuroo watches. Everyday, whenever he can, and Tsukishima is starting to get used to it in an exciting way. Because when they leave, when they come together again...

It's not day one at all. They're not strangers, and this staring competition becomes a game neither of them know how to quit.

Tsukishima bites down on his lip.

Kuroo has now learned the art of keeping up with his practice while also following Tsukishima’s every lunge, every movement. It shouldn't make him so giddy but it does.

Kuroo’s eyes are always intense when he plays, when he’s thinking, when he’s trying to wrap his head around something he cares about; people can write him off as a goof all they want, Tsukishima will never downplay Kuroo's ability to focus on something with such strength.

Right about now, Tsukishima feels not only wrapped up in that look, but coiled by it.

Exhilarating.

It squeezes him tight and tells him so much, this look that's specially cultivated just for him, and Tsukishima actually stumbles. His breath hitches for the first time in the last hour or so, and he still has enough sense to look peeved about it. He never stumbles.

But Kuroo has always been the 'except' clause in his life.

Tsukishima hates parties except when Kuroo is there, he prefers to practice alone except when Kuroo asks to join, he never  _wants_ , except with--

"Are you alright?"

Tsukishima manages to hide his surprise well enough; his eyes only widen a little when he comes up against Kuroo's body, warm and not easily budged. It's like he fits right against him.

Tsukishima never thought he'd get to feel like that being so tall, but Kuroo consumes him in more ways than one. They're equals, until one of them decides they don't want to be.

When one of them wants to feel small and protected, the shift is nothing but respectful.

Tsukishima loves it, and he curls in on himself, right into Kuroo's arms. He pretends it's some sort of twirl, but he doubts either of them are that dumb.

"I just got distracted," Tsukishima admits, flushing when his voice comes out a whisper. When he looks up at Kuroo, he sees that amused glint in his eyes, catching the light along with the impossibly fond attention he's paying to Tsukishima's face.

It's makes him almost self-conscious, even though Kuroo's been staring at far more all afternoon. They haven't been able to be this close though, and the fact Kuroo would want to take advantage of the opportunity to really look at Tsukishima, with his sweat stained face and flushed cheeks, is more than Tsukishima can really take.

Kuroo tilts his head, and that smile makes Tsukishima feel even more like melted butter, it's so warm. Tsukishima wants to tell the bastard to stop looking so intrigued, so inquisitive. It's never good for Tsukishima's health, and it's usually something dumb.

Like 'I was just thinking about how many times I could kiss you before I got tired.' When Kuroo had confessed _that_ aloud, drunk at a party, Tsukishima shoved him so hard out of embarrassment they both fell over the balcony and onto the grass.

While the sprinklers were on.

But he'd still gotten lots of laughs out of it, though he tried to act annoyed. Kuroo always did see right through him, and the raven tested his theory afterwards anyways, and not just on Tsukishima's face.

The rush from earlier comes back full force at the indecent memory, tingling from the tips of Tsukishima's toes to his abdomen, where it sits and builds with growing intensity.

He wants. He wants so bad, but just being in this moment with Kuroo is something he wants too. Impossibly selfish, greedy; he doesn't feel bad in the slightest.

Any of the stress and stiffness in Tsukishima's joints dissolves, and he lets his body tremble a little. Kuroo's hand finds the small of his back easily, like he'd expected it. It's not arrogant either, it's not the movements of a playboy or someone trying to prove something, it's just...

It's just.

It's just that  _word_ , that word Tsukishima is still too shy to bring into the equation.

"You might get an earful if you overwork yourself again," Kuroo breathes out, and his breath hitches when it's too fast, too eager. Tsukishima has to bite his lip to stop from being smug about it. He forgets sometimes, this other perk of their relationship...

He affects Kuroo just as much. Tsukishima arches a brow, closing the painfully small distance between them with a light step. It doesn't even make a sound in the empty studio. "Oh?"

It's too playful for Kuroo not to notice, but he's too distracted, too riveted by Tsukishima. The heat just coils tighter. Kuroo nods, pulling Tsukishima flush against him; it's about as close as they can get without squeezing the life out of each other. "Maybe you should stretch."

Tsukishima wants to laugh. What a terrible, poorly disguised suggestion. He doubts Kuroo will let go of him long enough, and Kuroo seems to realize it too. They both laugh into the silence, their lips inches apart. Tsukishima doesn't really care to act poised as he watches Kuroo's tongue trace his top lip from the excitement.

Tsukishima wants that mouth on him, wants Kuroo's tongue to slide against his own. He suppresses a whimper as he leans forward, his nose ghosting over Kuroo's.

And again, Kuroo's gaze isn't just intense, it's unyielding, squeezing the life out of him and refusing to let go.

When it's like this, Kuroo looks at Tsukishima like he's dangerous, like he's something to be thrown down and taught a lesson. Tsukishima welcomes it, and knows Kuroo has no problem acting on the impulse with every ounce of strength he has.

He can't help it, his eyes go lidded as they share the same air between them, Kuroo's forehead resting against Tsukishima's. Kuroo always does this, leans forward but then pulls back, refusing to kiss him.

It's really the only way they can dance, both at the same skill level. Kuroo teases and pushes, and Tsukishima does the same, finding a rhythm until everything just falls into place and speeds up.

Kuroo's lips rest against his, slowly becoming a smirk, and Tsukishima’s knees buckle, the heat too much to bear. His tights feel too small now, his hips slowly rutting forward, chasing after what only Kuroo can give him. That soft look in his boyfriend's eyes darkens, inches away from snapping, and the room suddenly feels too crowded, filled to the brim with heavy heat.

It threatens to swallow Tsukishima up, and he can't stop the pleased hum which leaves his lips.

Slowly, he places his palms flat against Kuroo's chest; his heart beats just as fast, if not faster than Tsukishima's, and when the blond gasps from the way Kuroo's hand flinches, tightening around his back, that must be the end of Kuroo's patience.

Tsukishima lets out a yelp as Kuroo spins him around, hands steadying him by the hips. Kuroo's hands are desperate, rubbing circles into Tsukishima's hip bones, down the sides and front of his thighs. He tries not to get too worked up over seeing Kuroo’s hands, large and confident, almost covering his whole thigh.

In this case, Tsukishima is the small one, and he loves it.

Tsukishima bites his lip to hide the smile, but he feels like he's been waiting all day for this. Kuroo's hands find their way to his ass, taking large handfuls and squeezing the toned muscles there. Tsukishima never really thought he had much to work with in that department, but Kuroo would probably disagree.

Kuroo's thumbs run over Tsukishima's entrance through his tights and Tsukishima arches, laughing breathlessly. He can’t let Kuroo completely off the hook. "Is this supposed to help me stretch?"

But Kuroo’s demeanor is different now, it’s all indulgence and greed, the primal instincts making him paw hungrily at any inch of skin he can get to.

"We'll get there," Kuroo says, voice low and promising, and a full body shudder rips through them both. Kuroo's hands take their sweet time in a different way though, moving over Tsukishima's tights, the fabric soft but way too thin to conceal the heat radiating off him. But of course, Kuroo purposely avoids touching where Tsukishima really wants him to.

"These are cute..." Kuroo muses, giving attention to Tsukishima's neck as he pats his thighs. Tsukishima wants to point out that these tights are old and happened to be the only ones he could find this morning, but he thinks Kuroo just likes him in tights in general. 

Kuroo bites down on Tsukishima's neck, and all the blond can do is give him more room to do it again. Kuroo is normally careful about leaving marks too high up, but he peppers kisses along the skin there, the fantasy fueling them both.

Tsukishima, dancing with a neck covered in Kuroo's hickeys, barely hidden by concealer...

They both probably think about it too much.

Kuroo's hands don't stop; they find their way under Tsukishima's tank top, sliding along his toned abdomen and ticklish sides. It has Tsukishima crumbling a little, a breathy laugh escaping, and Kuroo's smirk grows against his neck.

Then Tsukishima’s shirt is being yanked up, exposing his nipples to the cold air, and Tsukishima lets a small moan slip. Kuroo’s breathing immediately stutters, his body pressing forward; always weak to Tsukishima’s sounds.

That’s fine, because it’s not like Tsukishima can hold them back.

Tsukishima moans again when he feels the outline of something hard and big pushing against his ass, but Kuroo always refuses to pleasure himself this early. Tsukishima’s mouth waters regardless; he’s only gotten to have Kuroo’s cock sit on his tongue once, but the way it stretched open his mouth while Kuroo tried not to come too early is a memory Tsukishima won’t soon forget.

But that’s not Kuroo’s goal today. It's as if making Tsukishima fall apart is more than enough for him, and Tsukishima is still getting used to the attention.

"There we go, your favorite right?" Kuroo whispers in his ear, and how Kuroo says it with such confidence makes his hips twitch. Kuroo laughs as his hands come up to rub Tsukishima's nipples, pulling at them with an amount of pressure that just makes him crave more. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tsukishima mewls as Kuroo plays with him, rubbing each nipple between his fingers until they're hard and sensitive. A particularly hard tug comes and Tsukishima's eyes widen, his moan high pitched when it slips out. He could come just from this, and Kuroo knows it.

His entire face flushes, and he can see Kuroo's expression in the mirror in front of them, confident and pleased beyond belief.

And as much it makes his skin flush, he looks at himself too. Legs spread and torso bare, bucking against Kuroo any chance he gets while his mouth hangs open from how much noise he's making already. It's the picture of debauched, and it's what finally makes him realize what they're doing, how dangerous it is.

How exposed they are, and how much of a pleasured thrill he gets from that. He'd like to blame Kuroo for that, but he knows it's all him.

"We're...in the studio..." he whispers as Kuroo turns him around, unable to resist sucking a nipple into his mouth. Tsukishima gasps, hands fisting in Kuroo's unruly hair; he massages the scalp, his long fingers reaching all of Kuroo's favorite spots.

"Hm?" Kuroo hums, and the vibration has Tsukishima's head spinning. Kuroo pops off with a wet noise, flicking the now dark bud with his tongue.

Tsukishima has enough sense still to repeat himself. "We're in the studio," he whines, though it's not in protest. He imagines someone walking in to see him like this, hard and wanton with Kuroo's mouth to his chest.

It's humiliating, and no doubt grounds for trouble and rumors but...

There's a note of satisfaction there, of everyone knowing how much he belongs to Kuroo and vice versa. Tsukishima denies being a pervert, but he wonders how long that'll last.

Despite the way Tsukishima is rutting against Kuroo's crotch, his boyfriend stops his ministrations. Kuroo's hands find a more appropriate spot on his hips, a gesture so considerate it has Tsukishima squirming already.

For a beat, Kuroo's gaze is serious. No more bullshit, no more teasing. Tsukishima is powerless under it, even when Kuroo is giving him all the power in the world.

"Do you want to leave?" he asks, clear and calm, gaze searching for any sign of hesitation.

It says one thing and one thing only:  _I'll go wherever, as long as it’s with you._

_I'll stop if you want to stop._

Tsukishima pulls Kuroo's head forward and kisses him, full and passionate this time. Sometimes Kuroo is unbearably sweet, like Tsukishima ‘wouldn't even order that dessert’ kind of sweet, but Tsukishima soaks it up. His body language is giving Kuroo all the green lights, but Kuroo does tend to be all about words.

Tsukishima swipes his tongue lightly against Kuroo's before pulling back, payback from earlier, and Kuroo chases him. Tsukishima laughs as he dodges the kiss, the pout on Kuroo's face too innocent for someone saying such lewd things a second earlier.

Every side of Kuroo is a sight.

"No," Tsukishima answers, the blush high on his cheeks. Words are not his thing, especially not in this situation, but..."I want you right here."

He can do this much at least.

Kuroo doesn't wait for Tsukishima to kiss him again, he just goes for it.

They're being ridiculous and they both know it; just acting like rebellious, horny college students. They don't even have a place to lie down, but it's not stopping either of them.

Laughing against each other's mouths, Kuroo pulls him to the floor as gently as possible. It'll never be something that looks graceful, but Tsukishima follows the weight pulling him down, trusting Kuroo completely.

He ends up on his back, with Kuroo tucking his sweatshirt under Tsukishima. He knows he gets cold.

Tsukishima laughs again from the pure exhilaration of it, hanging onto Kuroo's toned arms. Honestly, he doesn't understand why a violinist needs to look like this. Kuroo's muscles are about as impressive as any athlete's, and it's evidenced by his strength. Kuroo moves and positions Tsukishima like he weighs nothing, and it's not something Tsukishima ever thought he'd experience.

He's always been too much. Too tall, taking up too much room without budging. He preferred it that way. Except with Kuroo.

Tsukishima licks his lips as he traces his fingers up Kuroo's arms, and his boyfriend can't hold back a chuckle. Kuroo’s next words are as terrible as ever. "Should I say something cool? Like...shall we dance?"

But as hot as Kuroo is, he's also not at all.

Tsukishima snorts, but he's boxed in by those strong arms, unable to hide it. Kuroo's grin grows. "Please don't..." And then the laughter consumes him.

He doesn't know if it's lying down that makes him have the giggles, or if it's Kuroo's presence in general, but he can't stop. It's probably indecent, being so excited, so amused right before he's about to be screwed in a dance studio, but Kuroo doesn't seem to mind.

Of course the pervert doesn't mind.

The joke wasn't even good, it wasn't even funny, but Kuroo just makes him so happy and it's not normal. He can't control how he reacts to that.

When the small bursts of laughter start to fade out, Kuroo is still staring at him gently,  _proudly_.

All Tsukishima can do in between pants is blink, eyes blown wide and searching. "What?"

Kuroo shrugs, as if he's not about to spin Tsukishima mind around for the hundredth time that day. That smile is too lovestruck, too dreamy for the words that accompany it. "I've been waiting all day to fuck you."

Tsukishima shivers again, his hips twitching towards Kuroo without his permission. And because part of Kuroo must know how it drives Tsukishima crazy, his boyfriend places a single palm against his stomach, and pins him back down.

All he can think is  _me too_. He's been waiting for this too.

"Yeah well...I could tell," Tsukishima teases, and while he can't wriggle his hips to entice Kuroo, he does wrap his long legs around Kuroo's waist.

It's a reminder of his flexibility, a trait Kuroo loves, and the raven almost growls from the movement. But his eyes are still laughing, they're still the same fond concoction of loving and excited.

"Everyone probably could," Kuroo remarks, breathless, and Tsukishima blushes.

"No one looks at me," he whispers, and it translates easily to 'no one pays attention to me.' A stupid thing to say. He knew what Kuroo meant, and really, Tsukishima's answer can be taken as a correct response. No one but Akaashi knows of their trysts, not explicitly, but it becomes clear that's not what Tsukishima was fully getting at.

Kuroo's eyes narrow, and he looks Tsukishima right in the eyes. The look just screams 'that's not true,' and that's another thing about Kuroo he's not used to yet. He's not used to having someone tell him how amazing he is.

 _Yeah, it's not true_ , Tsukishima repeats to himself, because he knows he should believe it himself. And even if it were true, even if no one paid him any mind...

"They should," Kuroo said, without any room for argument, and Tsukishima crumbles, and Kuroo's smile is back tenfold. 

"Then everyone would know how lucky I am," Kuroo sighs, pecking Tsukishima's lips as he rises up from between his legs. Tsukishima jumps at the feeling of his hands back on his thighs. At this point, it's an obsession.

"But I guess this is better," Kuroo smirks, teasing Tsukishima through his tights. The outline of his cock is as hard and apparent as Kuroo's. "I don't like to share."

And that's something Tsukishima can agree with wholeheartedly.

"Me neither," he repeats with a smug grin, one that promises nothing innocent, and he sees Kuroo swallow.

All Tsukishima does is kick off his shoes and his boyfriend is up, running to lock the studio door eagerly. It's cute, Tsukishima secretly acknowledges. As Kuroo fiddles with the door, Tsukishima tries his best to shimmy out of his tights.

That's the thing, they look good, and most people think they're sexy in these kind of situation, but they're mostly just a bitch to get off.

Tsukishima's barely lifted his hips in annoyance before Kuroo is back on the floor with him, looking too ecstatic.

Like a puppy.

"Need help with those?" he asks, already pressing against Tsukishima's hole through the fabric. Tsukishima gasps, grinding towards the touch. Fuck, he doesn't care about the tights, he just wants Kuroo's hands on him  _now_.

"They're just old...a little too small for me now," Tsukishima says in annoyance, stretching the fabric a little and grimacing when it doesn't bounce back right away when he lets go. He needs new ones...

"It's because you don't know when to stop growing," Kuroo teases, pulling Tsukishima's hips onto his lap.

"I think you like it."

"I do."

Then Kuroo is concentrating awfully hard, digging into the fabric around Tsukishima's ass, and Tsukishima's eyes widen as he realizes what Kuroo is about to do.

It should  _not_  make his stomach coil pleasantly.

"Wha--" Tsukishima tries, whimpering when he hears the first distinctive  _tear_. It echoes through the room, and he can't help it, he whines.

Kuroo's smirk is that of a man who's won the whole world.

"They're old right?" he asks, but Tsukishima knows better now. They both know the answer doesn't matter, and Tsukishima just waits, rutting his hips towards Kuroo.

_Hurryhurryhurry--_

The next tear isn't for show; Kuroo's patience is gone.

Its echo sounds so loud in the studio, and the air hits him when Kuroo pulls his underwear aside. All he sees is the fabric of his ruined tights being tossed somewhere to the side, and the evidence of Kuroo's strength makes Tsukishima's cock twitch.

Kuroo twirls the precum around on the tip of Tsukishima's cock; there's a lot, and they both know it. Kuroo can't talk though, so he doesn't. His cock must be so hard it's painful, and Tsukishima can't wait.

Kuroo moves down to Tsukishima's entrance instead, spreading his cheeks. He spits, watching it drip down over his hole. Tsukishima's moans echo in the room, damn acoustics, but he's sure it's as melodious to Kuroo as his violin.

"You're so pretty down here," Kuroo breathes, pushing his thumb inside Tsukishima. His hips buck again, his answering moan breathless. He wants more,  _needs_  more.

"Tetsu c'mon..." he whines, because he knows Kuroo is weak to it, and the raven's eyes narrow.

"Patience Kei..."

"Didn't know you had any," Tsukishima retorts with a giggle, pressing his foot gently on Kuroo's clothed cock. Kuroo groans, and yeah...that's music to Tsukishima's ears.

Kuroo grabs Tsukishima's hips forcefully, lifting him into the position Kuroo wants, with Tsukishima on display in every way. No chance of hiding. Tsukishima is smart enough to stay put as he watches his boyfriend stand up to pull off his jeans.

As Kuroo fishes lube out from his pocket, he regard Tsukishima like he's prey, like he's some small, defenseless creature waiting to be fucked silly.

Tsukishima loves it more than he can say.

His thighs tremble, his legs spread indecently, and Kuroo finally pulls out his cock. Tsukishima's eyes widen at the sight of it, drunk already. It's red, swollen and dripping at the tip, and Tsukishima can already feel it in his ass, in his stomach, stretching him until he's crying. Kuroo makes him see stars in lots of ways, but Tsukishima admits, this is one of his favorites.

"Do you have practice tomorrow?" Kuroo asks, simple, but promising so many filthy, obscene things.

"No," Tsukishima answers immediately, beckoning Kuroo back down between his legs, and Kuroo can't refuse any longer.

Kuroo's prep is both efficient and effective, going as fast as he can without hurting Tsukishima. Kuroo's fingers are long and he knows what he's doing with every purposeful movement, teasing or otherwise. His fingertips skim over Tsukishima's prostate, and when he feels like Tsukishima's been worked up enough, back arching off the floor, he's nice enough to massage it for a few seconds. The moan that comes out of Tsukishima's mouth is choked up, disjointed, like he can't even process how good it feels.

Tsukishima whimpers from the direct stimulation just as Kuroo pulls away, coating his fingers with more lube. At this point, it's unnecessary, he's stretched enough. More than that, they both want it more than life itself right then. But Kuroo does it to make Tsukishima feel good, he does it to get those guttural, strained noises which Tsukishima wouldn't dare share with anyone else.

"Oh  _fuck_ ," Tsukishima whispers, and Kuroo moans in response. Tsukishima never curses, so it's a treat when he does. It drives Kuroo insane in these situations, like he's totally corrupting Tsukishima in some way, as if Tsukishima was innocent to start.

Tsukishima often tells him he's a pervert, but Kuroo seems to take pride in it.

"Fuck, that's right," Kuroo whispers, scissoring his fingers inside Tsukishima. The excessive amount of lube makes it slippery, loud. The dirty sounds reach Tsukishima's ears and he cries out again and again. " _Louder_  Kei."

If he gets any louder, someone will hear. His voice already reverberates in the music studio because that's how it was designed, even his smallest noises are twice the normal volume.

No wonder Kuroo was so eager to do it here.

But none of that matters when Kuroo is finally lining himself up, the head of his cock sliding against Tsukishima's entrance because of all the lube.

At the observation, Kuroo's smirk grows wicked. He picks Tsukishima's hips up, angling them so he can glide his cock over Tsukishima's entrance, slicking himself up. All Tsukishima can do is watch and whine as his cock doesn't enter him, just thrusts forward, glistening.

The sounds are too wet, too rapid for Tsukishima to take. He moans in the way Kuroo likes, cute puffs of air which sound too desperate and too lost.

Kuroo can't resist, and the next thing Tsukishima knows, Kuroo is pushing into him.

He practically screams. His muscles stretch deliciously, they've been wanting this all day long, and now his body is finally getting what it needs.

Kuroo is a lot to take as usual, but when Kuroo is finally pressed in to the hilt, Tsukishima is more than satisfied. His eyes roll back, his abdomen quivers, and he can't stop himself from pawing at it. He knows he's leaking a lot onto his stomach, he can feel the precum on his fingertips, but he doesn't care. Kuroo makes him want to ditch the poise, the politeness.

"My cock goes so deep in you," Kuroo says, breathless, his bangs sticking to his forehead. Tsukishima's other hand clutches Kuroo's arm for dear life as he nods. "Feel that?"

Kuroo rocks his hips forward, and Tsukishima is too far gone to care about whatever sound just came out of his mouth.

"S-shit," he cries out, and Kuroo's eyes darken again. But that curse wasn't meant to seduce, it wasn't intentional. Tsukishima doesn't have the brain power to think that way now, he just wants--

"Fuck me," he begs, hand moving down to feel where the base of Kuroo's cock meets his ass. It's bliss, pure bliss to feel this full. "Please fuck me, fu--"

Kuroo pistons into him, rocking Tsukishima's entire body forward with the force of his thrusts. The wood creaks beneath their weight, but Tsukishima isn't too concerned with anything but his orgasm and the sight of Kuroo above him. He reaches for Kuroo's hand, the one pinning his hips to the floor. It's a comfort, a stabilizer, but mostly Tsukishima just loves when Kuroo's fingers instinctively meet his.

They hold hands in the air between them, pushing against each other with each thrust, and Kuroo leans down a little further, changing the angle enough to have Tsukishima's jaw dropping. His scream is silent this time, but it doesn't stop, and Kuroo smirks down at him.

"That's right baby," Kuroo whispers, his hips speeding up. The head of his cock brushes against Tsukishima's favorite spots, and he clenches around Kuroo in return, perfect for fucking. It turns him on just as much, seeing Kuroo's face contort from pleasure.

As if to admire Tsukishima's flexibility one last time for the day, Kuroo pushes his legs back as far as they'll go, until they're almost flush against him, and something about it makes the angle that much more intense.

Without warning, Tsukishima feels the familiar heat rise in his abdomen, his toes curling as his breathing becomes more and more ragged. The fact that he can barely move because of Kuroo's hold makes his first orgasm rush over him like a tidal wave, one with the weight and power of crumbling buildings. Tsukishima's whole body seizes from it.

As Kuroo realizes it, he slows; it's normal for him to let Tsukishima ride it out, so he's not overstimulated, but Tsukishima is ravenous today. He squeezes Kuroo's hand forcefully, almost painfully tight.

"S-shit don't sto--" He tires, his head lolling back as his orgasm hits him. He comes from his ass, not as common for him, and Kuroo growls at the revelation. Tsukishima almost wants to laugh at how proud he looks at himself, but he has other priorities at the moment. "Don't stop! Please...please don't stop--"

And Kuroo, weak as ever to the desperation, keeps going, keeps fucking Tsukishima right through his orgasm. It must feel good too, feeling Tsukishima spasm around him, squeezing his cock tight and never wanting to let him go. Kuroo is being just as loud, overcome by the sensation, but he fights to keep his eyes open through all of it. He wants to take in every moment of  _this_  Tsukishima.

It's not one he's seen a lot of yet, but surely that'll change.

"Keep goi--mm my god," Tsukishima moans, delirious as the first orgasm fades away. He's overstimulated now, the feeling of Kuroo inside him bringing tears to the corners of his eyes.

He's going to come again. He knows it, he has it in him, and as Kuroo picks up the pace, the tears fall. It's so much,  _too_  much, but he wants more and more.

Kuroo feels that, Kuroo wants it just as much, to fill Tsukishima up and have the blond come all over himself too.

Tsukishima giggles as the pressure builds again, unable to control himself. It's like he's been drugged, but the giddiness is welcome, the laughter bubbling from his lips as Kuroo plows him into the floor. He strokes his own leaking cock, finally giving it attention. Kuroo whimpers at the sight, and his thrusts grow less precise, less energetic.

_You're close..._

Tsukishima strokes himself faster, watching Kuroo come undone just from being inside him. It makes Tsukishima proud too, knowing he's now the only one who can see Kuroo like this. It brings him to the edge.

"Yeah, give me one more..." Kuroo's breathing stutters, and so do his movements. He gives a few last, jerky thrusts; they hit Tsukishima hard, deep inside him, pushing him forward. His legs burn from Kuroo's hold, but it's the best kind of burn, one totally worth it.

"Kei..."

And with Kuroo saying his name like he worships it, Tsukishima comes. His cock twitches in his hands as he feels Kuroo's cum fill him up, long overdue. Tsukishima splashes high, his own cum painting his chest just below the neck and leaving a trail down his stomach. It's not as intense, but it makes him sniffle, his limbs jolting from the sensitivity his body feels. He might've pushed himself more than usual, but he's okay with that if he gets to feel this relaxed.

Kuroo's grip finally lessens, and Tsukishima legs fall flat onto the floor as his boyfriend moves to lie at his side. The burn fades and Tsukishima winces, feeling especially limber.

Thank god he's a dancer.

As Kuroo's cum drips out of him, Tsukishima makes the decision to ruin what remains of his tights further by smearing it all over the inside of his thighs, right over the fabric Kuroo didn't rip away.

What a picture he is.

Kuroo just groans, like he's upset they can't go another round. Not here anyways. They're going to need to scrub this floor, and that's just after they take care of themselves. Good thing they both have hoodies to cover up how fucked out they look.

Tsukishima can't help it, he giggles again, and Kuroo smiles.

Again, well worth the wait.

They sit there in silence for a while, catching their breath before Tsukishima gets his senses back. By that, he means he gets his ability to tease back. He turns his head to find Kuroo already staring at him like he's the most amazing person in the world, and the blush is back, even with his fighting words. "Did you really rip my tights?"

At least it's Kuroo's turn to blush. The raven leans on his elbows, face sheepish and too shy for what just happened. "I-It was hot wasn't it?"

 _Yes_.

Tsukishima wacks Kuroo playfully instead of saying as much. It's not packed with nearly enough force to be real, and Tsukishima's smile betrays him. He can't push it down no matter how much he tries.

"Ow!" Kuroo says with a laugh, and then he's boxing Tsukishima in again with his arms, triumphant. Tsukishima tries to look upset, but it's futile. He'll never be uncomfortable when Kuroo surrounds him, when he keeps him in their own little world.

There's nothing urgent about it this time though, there's no heat in Kuroo's expression, no tension building as Tsukishima traces the muscles of his arms.

Kuroo watches, and that's all he does. He watches Tsukishima with that dumb, too complex to describe look on his face.

For once, Tsukishima isn't nervous to ask more about what it means.

"What?" he asks, voice small and rough from all the use. Kuroo's look just becomes infinitely sweeter, and Tsukishima doubts he'll ever be bored of that gaze.

Kuroo shrugs again, in that way he always does before he's about to steal Tsukishima's heart. "I just love looking at you."

And luckily, Tsukishima can blame his misty eyes on something this time around.

He pulls Kuroo down for a real kiss, quick but full, soaking up every last moment of this time together.

But unfortunately, some things are temporary. Being in this studio for instance...

Kuroo huffs as he pulls back, tapping his nose against Tsukishima's for one last affectionate exchange. "We should...

"Clean and get outta here?" Tsukishima finishes, and Kuroo just nods, straining to get up. That's what he gets for moving them to the floor. Tsukishima laughs at the way Kuroo's joints crack, and the old man comment is almost too easy.

Kuroo silences him with a playful glare, pulling him up, and Tsukishima covers himself as soon as he can. He doesn't need Kuroo getting more ideas and trapping them there. Tsukishima thanks his earlier self for packing spare sweats, and he stuffs the evidence of his torn up tights far down into the trash.

They served him well.

Kuroo makes a show of pulling him close, looking out at the studio with too much wistfulness for a moment which isn't even over. Tsukishima kind of understands though. This is where they met, got to know each other, it holds a lot of memories, even ones that aren't explicit. Tsukishima does the honor of acknowledging that. "Until next time I guess," he says, and he's not referring to practice, he's not referring to sex.

The next moment with Kuroo, any moment, is one he waits for with bated breath. And who knows, maybe one day they'll even get to dance together. Tsukishima can dream.

As if reading his mind, Kuroo smiles at him, pecking the side of his head, and Tsukishima knows the next moment of falling in love with Kuroo will come all too soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thanks so much for reading, I love this verse so much ; ; I've been visiting my parents this week so writing has been difficult, but next week I should be getting back to my scheduled fics and multichapters, so I'll see everyone then <3 Please go show Myo all the love for her spectacular art! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
